


it's fucked up that you had to learn about love from those who never loved you

by RoxieOfficial



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: It's just a poem about Pynch and how abuse can change you.





	it's fucked up that you had to learn about love from those who never loved you

**Author's Note:**

> I took the title from one of r. h. Sin's poems.

you could feel him flinch

under your touch

memories of an abusive father

creeping into his mind

thansforming what

should have been something beautiful

into something dreadful

 

abuse fucked with his mind

you knew that

but it still brought tears

to your eyes

to see the dread in his eyes

whenever he heard a loud noise

or when you suddenly raised

your voice in anger

 

you told him that

the only monsters left

were in his head

and those

he could control

 

you kissed his hands

reminding him that

he was safe here

at the Barns

with you

 


End file.
